The Ham Sandwich
by Ainulin
Summary: Zexion decides to do something nice for Demyx for once. Demyx tries to afford lunch. A true story, with my own twists.
1. The Ham Sandwich

_I know, I know! I haven't written anything in forever! I've been busy lately with school and everything, and I just can't seem to find the motivation to write anything. I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing my History or English homework, but it had to be done._

_This was inspired by these two boys at school that I have my free period with. This actually happened, but I added their thoughts and such, and I don't think they acutally went into the cafeteria. Anyway, it was too cute and I had to write it. The majority of what is said was actually said. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

'I should do something nice for him,' I thought as I briskly showed the monitor my school ID with the yellow sticker on the back saying I'm 'mature' enough to walk uptown to go to the food shops.

The wind blew fiercly against my body frame. I quickly drew up my hood and dug my hands as deep into my pockets as they would go. I shivered despite myself. Damn the cold.

Something warm would definately be useful right now. As quickly as I could, I walked with slowly numbing legs up to the cafe'. Why did I even come up here in the first place? It's so damn cold! I should have stayed in the cafeteria...

* * *

I was HUNGRY.

"Would anyone like to trade two pennies for a quarter? I almost have enough for something..."

These two girls sitting on the wall opposite me laughed. The one guy standing just looked at me. The other smiled slightly.

"Oh, come on. These could be worth something!" I examined the pennies more closely, looking for something unique. Finding something, I blurted out, "See? This penny is from 1989! It's vintage! That could be worth a quarter, right?!"

The shorter of the two girls with long, light brown hair laughed a little harder than the first time. I didn't know her name, but she wore blue jeans and a dark tan cordoroy jacket. She also had black fingerless gloves on, barely visible under the sleeves. I remember her; she was sleeping curled up against that same wall yesterday. She must have been really tired, but she looked very cute when she slept. 'She looks like a little bunny!' I remember saying. I heard her mumble back, 'I don't mind that.'

Going back to examining the pennies, I shouted, "And this one's shiny! People like shiny, right? It has to be worth like... five cents at least!"

The boy sitting down next to the girls started to laugh. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt with the hood up and blue jeans. The other girl wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. The standing boy started rumaging through his pockets; "If I have a quarter here, I'll give it to you."

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! You're a life saver!" I replied, practically jumping up and down.

I examined him as he looked for a quarter. He wasn't all that bad looking. Blonde hair passing his ears by a good half an inch, straight. He had beautiful blue eyes. He wore a red and black plaid hat, and he had grayish-black coat on with black fuzzy pants. After seraching around for a minute or two, he gaveup. "Sorry, I guess I don't have it anymore."

"Oh, well that's ok." I replied, trying not to sound discouraged.

* * *

The wind pushed me forward this time as I walked back towards the school with the two hot drinks. The one in my right hand, which I took a sip out of as I walked, was filled with coffee with three containers of vanilla creamer and some sugar. The other was filled with hot chocolate. There also happened to be two more containers of creamer in my pocket.

The coffee helped keep my hand's warm as I walked; my body couldn't help but shiver as winter's icy hands gripped the bottom of my spine and worked it's way up my body, giving me goosebumps everywhere and making my teeth chatter. I quickly walked across the street to avoid being hit by cars. After making it across, I heard one jerk rev his car and speed up the street as fast as he could while still stopping in time at the red light. I winced as the car passed; the engine was loud. Sometimes I wish that one of those idiots would rear-end the car already stopped at the stop light, or that they wouldn't stop intime and attempt to swerve out of the way of the building they would be about to hit.

I walked by the smokers in front of the pizza place, holding my breathe as I did so. I hate how those kids will willingly ruin their lives by smoking, and three quarters of them can hide it from their parents. How gullible can an adult possibly be? These kids smell horrible!

I shivered as I passed the monitor again on the way back down and nodded to her. She was really a nice lady, but I never bothered getting to know her very well. A lot of kids will try to get to know her really well so that if they ever forget their ID, she'll still let them up; I find that absurd. She doesn't let anyone up without their ID, even if she does know them.

I witnessed a kid trying one time. He wore a huge blue jacket with his name engraved on the left side and baggy black faded jeans. The lady knew him, but wouldn't allow him uptown without his ID. He did try to persuade her, but in the end she told him that if he got in trouble while he was up there, she'd get in even more trouble for letting him up in the first place. He tried a few more times, but seeing her resolute; he gave up. I applaud the monitor for sticking by the rules. Not many people do that anymore.

Finally, Iturned the corner of the school and entered the back parking lot where people like me spend lunch. The cafeteria was too overcrowded this year, a lot more people eat outside than last year, and the library is always full this period. (If there aren't enough chairs, you're not allowed to stay.) You'd think that by seeing this, the school would think to renovate another lunch room instead of a science wing. I'm sure there are plenty of classrooms that aren't used every period of the day that the science classes could be held in. Or they could have added a new science wing and another lunch room. But, seeing as they haven't, we're just stuck eating outside.

Immediately, I spotted who I was looking for. Blue skinny jeans and a baggy, fuzzy looking stripped sweater. The sweater looked so far out of style, but somehow he made it work. Each stripe alternated from blue to gray to green, and the sweater looked somewhat itchy. He also wore one of those old snow hats that had ear covers that tied under your chin. It was also blue. Now, if he ever wore a hat, you KNEW it was too cold; he would never cover or mess up his hair unless it was completely necessary. And frankly, I would rather him be warm and out of style, than cold and stylish. I wish I could take up that philosophy. Stupidly, I wore black skinny jeans and a thin hoodie that was black and blue stripped. I made an empty promise to myself to dress warmly tomorrow.

I approached him, starting to catch his conversation about... pennies?

* * *

"Yea, I don't think I would trade two pennies for a dollar. I mean, if they would be ok with that, then sure, but I don't think many people would be too happy to give up a dollar for two pennies. But a quarter is reasonable, right?"

I felt something tap my shoulder and I looked around. Behind me stood none other than Zexion, holding out a cup to me. His cheeks were pink with windburn and his eyes watered only slightly. He looked very attractive that way. "Here," he offered stolidly.

"What is it?" I asked with insecurity in my voice as I took the cup.

"Hot chocolate," he replied.

"Why?" Disbelief was evident in my voice.

He shrugged, managing to make it look adorable. "It's cold out."

* * *

"Oh my God!" I jumped up and hugged him. "You're so wonderful! Thank you!"

He jumped slightly at my outburst and stiffened when I touched him, but slowly wrapped his arms around me in return. I smiled. He does care.

I pulled away from him and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was heavenly. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy the feeling the warm liquid made as it went way down to my stomach and settled there, spreading a warm, fuzzy feeling throughout my body. I took another sip and smiled. "Thanks."

He shrugged again. Oh, how I love that shrug. In reality, he is full of emotions. Although he never shows them, I know they're there. When we are alone, he lets down his guard and I can see them. Now, all I need to do, is get him to show them off to the rest of the world.

* * *

His hugs are the most wonderful things I've ever had the privilege to experience, and I think he knew that. They're so warm and comforting every single time. I can't help but stiffen though everytime I recieve a hug, for multiple reasons. This time however, it was because I didn't want him to know that I was still shaking from the cold. I didn't want him to worry.

I wrapped my arms around him slowly, reveling in the warmth his body was radiating. He made me feel so good, both physically and emotionally. It's suprising that one person can do all that to you.

Sooner than I would have liked, he pulled away and took a sip of the hot chocolate. He closed his eyes for a second, then took another sip, smiled, and thanked me. I think I made him happy. I smiled slightly. I love making him happy.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a slight smile grace his lips. God, I loved it when he smiled. He looked so beautiful and at ease. The wind suddenly decided to pick up, and the smile was gone. He clutched his cup in both of his hands and shrugged his shoulders close to his neck. "Can we go inside?" he asked.

I nodded, not because I wanted to be inside, but because I wanted him to stay warm. It was freezing outside and he definately was not dressed for it. I could hardly believe that he walked around uptown dressed like that. He must have froze. I made a promise to myself to get him something stylish and warm for Christmas. I walked with him towards the cafeteria doors.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

"I don't know who they are. I just needed a quarter," I replied.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I smiled too. "I only need another quarter so I can get lunch!"

He let go of the door as we walked in. There was no point in looking for an empty chair in this room, so I followed him to where he sat down against the wall. "Demyx," he said over the rumble of people's voices.

I looked over at him questioningly before I sat down. He threw something at me. I just barely caught it. Looking into my right hand, I saw a quarter. Looking up, I saw that dazzling smile again.

* * *

"Thanks!" he replied exitedly as he dropped his stuff next to me and practically ran to get lunch.

I love him, I really do. He makes me laugh, even if no one can tell.

Soon after he left, he was back with a plastic container with a sandwich inside in his hands.

"What'd you get?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Ham sandwich," I replied, opening up the cheap plastic container. "Want a bite?"

He nodded slightly, so I handed him a half of the sandwich. He knew by now that I wanted him to have the whole half, so we sat there quietly, eating out respective halves of the sandwich and taking a sip of our hot drinks, taking comfort in the fact that we had each other's company.


	2. Halloween Costumes

_Hi again! I wasn't really planning on continuing this story, but that was until I became inspired again by the same two kids at school. Who knew they could be inspiration to fanfictions? Anyway, here's another one! But again, don't expect more than this, because who knows if those two will ever inspire me again?_

_And yes, I know this fanfiction isn't my best writing. I'm just writing it to get it down on my computer and to get the idea out. I'm not trying to make it perfect._

* * *

**Halloween day:**

"Aw, come on! Please, give me a hug?"

"Demyx, for the last time; I am NOT going to give you a hug while you wear that," I replied, clearly irritated.

Laughter from our friends ensued.

Demyx wore tight pink pants a pink fishnet shirt that was tied in the back so it was tight too, high heels, and a pink wig. To my horror, however, Demyx had borrowed a friend's bra and stuff it with socks. Yes, Demyx looked like a pink girl.

"That's not fair, I'm not complaining about your face paint," Demyx stated while pouting.

"That is because," I seethed, "It DOES NOT COME OFF!" I rubbed my face for emphasis. The face paint didn't budge.

* * *

The face paint didn't budge. He had painted his face blue, with a white star over his left eye and white lips. His hair was temporarily dyed white. Zexion also wore jeans with holes at the knees with red stretchy pants underneath. On his white t-shirt, he wrote in blue sharpie, 'America? What a joke.'

"Aww, come on Zexy, please? Just one little hug?" I started walking towards him with my arms outstretched, and he ran away. Yes, Zexion RAN.

Our friends laughed more, watching the spectacle we must be creating; we must have looked ridiculous running around the school's back parking lot in circles for thirty seconds.

"Zexy, wait!" I yelled, not being able to keep up in my uncomfortable high heels.

"No way! You will NOT hug me looking like THAT," he replied scornfully as he ran.

I stopped. "Why not?"

Standing from far enough away, he replied, "Because, you look ridiculous!"

"So? It's Halloween... I'm supposed to look ridiculous..." Did he not like me anymore because of how I look today?

* * *

I saw his face fall with disappointment and I instantly regretted uttering a word.

"Demyx... you have boobs..." I tried to reason with myself as well as with him.

"I'm SUPPOSED to have boobs! I'm supposed to be a chick!" he screamed at me.

I sighed. "Fine... take off the wig, and I'll give you a hug."

"But... I like the wig." he replied.

I sighed again, frustrated. "Please?"

"Oh fine..." he said as he took off the wig.

I smiled slightly.

* * *

He gave me a small smile as he came towards me and gave me a huge hug. I loved his hugs; they were amazing.

Someone took a picture of us, and then proceeded to show the rest of our friends.

When he pulled away, he had a slight pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can feel your fake boobs when I hug you," he whined. "They don't even feel real..."

I whacked him lightly in the back of the head and smiled.

"What? They don't!" he chuckled.


End file.
